User talk:Rtgoh1
Sorry, I thought you could do what ever you want, but now I realize it thanks buddy!!!!!! Yes, it's me. Skb ultra (talk) 19:12, September 10, 2012 (UTC)Skb ultra Hey, Ren! Not really. It's kind of a long story. Hi, buddy! Having a load of fun on the wiki!BugsFan17 (talk) 18:58, October 5, 2012 (UTC)BugsFan17 Sure. 07:38, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Tigerman531 Hey, Ren. 23:02, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Tigerman531 How do you add a another page in the same Categories? Because i made an Buzz and Delete's Adventures Members Category and every time i put in the name of my category it becomes a new one i want it to be in the same one Thanks for the help is johnny bravo a coward he is scard alot? Can i edit the list of charcters? from Milk100 Rtgoh1 - Alright. Go ahead. Not bad for an adventure team there is something missing on jadens adventure team like a group name(dont like my idea its ok i dont mind) Milk100 Not bad for an adventure team there is something missing on jadens adventure team like a group name(dont like my idea its ok i dont mind) from Milk100 what will Jeffrey look like in the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Series what will Jeffrey look like in the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Series from Milk100 ive got an idea for jaden's adventure series Jaden Adventure's of Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood from Milk100 Hey, Ren! It's me, Tigerman! When you're not too busy, i got a idea for a crossover i wanna discuss with you. 20:57, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Tigerman531 I'm still here, Ren. 03:52, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Tigerman531 Hey, Ren. Ren, I'm angry with LtFantasmic! >:( 06:55, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Tigerman531 Ren, can you please block MitchFluoride? RIGHT NOW! Yes Ren, Please! MitchFuoride is causing only nothing but, negative feelings toward him. I even asked him to stop, & he threatened to kill me, with the US Navy. You're our only hope, he's even inputed some negative pictures & cursed me. The Negative Pictures are currently on in the photos section. Ren, can you please block those two idiots, MitchFluoride and the wikia contributor: 68.3.81.253! RIGHT NOW!!! Ren, we need you! Ren, can you please block that MitchFluoride! RIGHT NOW!!! Ren, can you please block that wikia contributor: 66.229.195.56! RIGHT NOW! Help! How do you delete a page? I accidentally made a page about the Great and Powerful Trixie when one already exists.BugsFan17 (talk) 21:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC)BugsFan17 Rtgoh1- There's an option under the edit button that says Delete. Will you teach me how to make a Trailer for buzz and delete's adventures series? From Milk100 I'm a fool... I don't know what I'm doing anymore, Ren. 20:02, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Tigerman531 What are you talking about? I was the one who wanted Zozi to join. I was gonna talk to you about that, but...i knew you'd say no. I just thought you'd understand. 20:06, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Tigerman531 Wait. That was you?!!? Oh my gosh! I feel bad right now! (sighs) I'm sorry... 20:09, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Tigerman531 Why didn't you tell me earlier that was your idea? I wanted to, but i thought you'd say no. You are most certainly not a fool. But I wish you told me earlier and that way this problem could've been resolved without you being upset. I'm sorry too. I know. Next time, I'll talk to you about stuff like this. Our Brave Little Toaster crossover Should we still work on our planned crossover? Just thought I'd ask. 22:02, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Tigerman531 Help will you help me make an opening for my buzz and delete adventure series? im new at this You sould make a Catagory page for Characters from Kingdom Hearts can you please put Popeyes Adventures Series on the list on the homepage of Jadens Adventures Wiki Hey Ren, I'm Aaron The Wise '91, and I am a big fan of your work on youtube that it made me want to create my own adventure series. I hope that this series have a good impact. hope to see you soon. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 22:04, January 29, 2013 (UTC) thanks could you also put Chip N Dales Adventures Series on the list of Jadens Adventures Series homepage as well thank you Hey Ren, thanks for welcoming me, and for my upcoming work on Aaron's Adventures. I was woundering if somehow I could create a Jaden's Adventures for you? If not, then that is all right with me. See I actually have something specially in the making planned just for you. P.S. The movie for the Jaden's Adventures deals with a new villain that prove to be a bit hasdardous for my Adventure team. ThanksAaron The Wise '91 (talk) 15:25, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ren, I was wondering if I could have my heroes take part in the epic movie with Jaden's Team along with the other teams in the movie, The Journey of Hope. I really want to try and be a part of this epic feature. Til' Then, Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 19:11, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Their Ren, I wanted to also let you know that I am also a hand drawn animator for my anime, and upcoming Adventure series. Plus, I was wondering about a movie I could make, with your permission, to work with you on a movie that deals with the Jaden's Adventures series. See you then. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 01:03, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I vote for Griffin the Invisible Man to be the future member of Jaden's Adventure Team, By the Way, a Splendid idea to have Shining Armor and Princess Cadence as Jaden's and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Team. I vote for Mavis to be the future member of Jaden's Adventure Team.From Milk100 I really love being on this wiki, there is so much stories that I can put into, I really am enjoying being on this wiki. Hope to speak to you again Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 02:42, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I sure am, in fact I recommend that you read this series on Deviantart, it's called Digimon Heroes, and it was made by Hewy Toonmore, the animated movie reviewer. Check it out, you might like it. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 03:03, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Rtgoh1 No problem, I'll just use another villain to do the song Toxic Love. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 19:19, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi. It's me, tigerman531. Please talk to me... Rtgoh1 here. Sorry. I've been waiting for YouTube to fix itself. Me too. I don't understand why it's taking so long. Me either. Hello and Request Hey Rtgoh1, It's me, Aaron The Wise'91, I was wondering if I could make my own movie spoof's? Please contact me Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 17:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, bud. Ren, mind if we wait 'til the inbox works properly again please? Oh, Ren? Thanks. Congrats. You gonna work on getting more badges? Maybe. New Movie Hey Ren, I got a new movie idea for you, Jaden's Adventures of Saint Seiya Warriors of The Final Holy Battle. What do you think of the idea? Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 18:12, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Bored (sighs in a bored way) Jaden's next adventure Hey Ren, I was wondering if you needed some new ideas for some new adventures, if so, here are some ideas: *Jaden meets Saint Seiya (The Lost Canvas, original series, Hades chapter, & Omega) *Jaden's Adventures of Saint Seiya Warriors of The Final Holy Battle So, what do you think? Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 14:03, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Yep It's Me Ben Skywalker Permision I did not know I had have permsision to put an adventure series on the wiki. May I please request to be allowed to put Perry and Friends Adventures on here? Oshbosh (talk) 00:00, May 18, 2013 (UTC) My apologies for deleting your page, but the problem is that you had some members on your team that are taken. And that is a rule here. You cannot take team members from another team. I didn't know that either. Let me guess: All of them are taken. Oshbosh (talk) 00:11, May 18, 2013 (UTC) No. Some where. Like the Turtles, the Penguins, and Puss. I'm sorry, but if you're gonna steal, you can't have your Adventure series on here. 'Cause even though I'm tolerible, I won't allow stealing team members. To Rtgoh, My Name is Ben Skywalker Please Check My Channel, Hope You Like My Character's Profile. Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 16:12, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ren, I think it's time that someones stops this person, from putting on these bad footage, & unneeded pictures, for good! Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 11:05, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Ren, This new contributer is messing up everything on the wiki! I think he desrves to be blocked! He's even messing up the content, & saying curse words. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 11:19, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Ren, One of the new members called fat, & cursed me with swearing. Block him, please. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 11:49, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Ren, the other new user Mitch, he's been adding inmature pictures as well. Could you block him too please. I don't know how. Please come home, Ren. Ren, MitchFluoride is constently changing the main page, cursing, & only caring about Shrek. Dreamworks's main avatar. MitchFluoride Has Got to go. You're the only one who can block him, & that other user. Hey Ren, how do you erase an aritcle? There's one that I want to erase with your permission. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 21:37, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Just tell me the page, and I'll delete it for you. -Ren It's The Arik Matushiro Page That has no information. The one that used to say that I was something really inappropriate. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 21:46, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Done. -Ren Hey Ren, The Arik Matushiro page that does have information, is the page that I want people to read. Can you move it into becoming the page the current one? Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 22:00, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Ren, MitchFluoride is at it again! You Got to stop him! Is he a Wiki Contributer? -Ren so ren how's your wikia coming along? cause i was afraid those shrek worshipping morons are clearly too obessed with shrek and yaoi stuff which i find disturbing Pictures Can you upload pictures of Smithy, Dulcy the Dragon, Snively, Heavy and Bomb, please? I vote for Griffin the Invisible Man to be the future member of Jaden's Adventure Team.